The Gift: The Beggining
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is a story starring my first OC. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for safety, and it gets funnier later!
1. Chapter 1

**Random: Hiya! This will be the uber long story of my first OC. Celeste! Back from her younger years, childhood, and other things!**

**Celeste: =Now thirteen= Oh boy…**

**Random: Soo…LET US BEGIN!!!!!**

**P.S**

**Italics are pokemon speech, dreams, and thoughts!**

**=Prologue- A terrible night=**

"**WHA!?" a young woman with shoulder length blond hair woke up from a nightmare. "Ugg…what time is it?" She then glanced at the clock. "Holy Heatran, it's three AM…" As she was about to go back to sleep, she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she squeaked. Not wanting to go unarmed, she grabbed the only poke ball in her possession. "I hope Bill gave me a strong pokemon from Kanto, like a Charizard! Or a Gyrados!" She walked down the hallway, half frightened out of her wits and half wanting to kick major burglar butt…**

***Outside***

_**I have to go now, you will be safe here. **_**A dark shadow-like pokemon whispered to the sleeping girl, who still had tear-stains on her cheeks. One last time, he bent over the sleeping child, caressing her hair and face…The pokemon stopped. He sensed someone was coming, with one last look at the girl he said. **_**Sleep well Celeste, my angel…**_**and retreated back into the shadows…**

"**FREEZE!" The young woman named Bebe yelled as she opened the door and unleahed the poke ball. **

"**Eevee!" A little fox-like pokemon hopped out.**

"**Out of all the tough pokemon in Kanto, Bill sent me a little eevee?" Bebe blankly stared, then realized there was a four-year old sized bundle on her front step. It was a little girl wrapped in a black blanket trimmed with ice-blue, red, and white fleece. **

"**Oh dear! Lets get you inside!" Bebe picked up the girl, noticing the poke ball clutched in her hand. "Oh so you're a pokemon trainer? Well, lets get you to bed honey."**

***Three and a half years later***

"**Celeste! You get down from that tree!" Bebe hollered **

"**Never!" the little girl giggled back.**

"**If you don't come down for your bath, I won't let you watch the pokemon match!" Bebe warned.**

**Celeste sighed and slid down from the tree she was perched on. "You don't play fair Mama Bebe." the girl pouted.**

"**Never said I did kiddo." Bebe smirked and led the girl back to the house.**

***Later that night***

**Celeste's POV**

**I have been living with Bebe for a few years now. I'm glad she accepted the lie that I am an orphan. Well, that is really what I am, my mother was murdered right in front of me, and my **_**father**_** let people do tests on me. The only living things I think actually care for me are Rio, my Riolu, Mama Bebe, and Lina, the eevee that Bebe gave me. I still don't remember very clearly what happened the night I was brought to Bebe's, except my mother was killed, and I think a pokemon brought me here. I wish I could find out what ever happened to it, and thank it.**

"**Time to go to bed Celeste!" Bebe called down from the hall.**

"**Okay!" I yelled back. Well, time for dreams…**

***Celeste's Dream (Premonition)***

"_**Have you located her yet?" said a man dressed in a lab coat.**_

"_**Yes sir, as long as she stays in Sinnoh, we can track her." a grunt replied.**_

"_**Excellent. How about we pay that PC maker and her little guest a visit?" The man grinned evilly. **_

***End Dream***

**Normal POV**

**Celeste launched out of bed. **

_**I can't let them find me and hurt Bebe! **_**she thought. The seven-and-a-half year old glanced at the clock and relised she still had time before her premonition became a reality. **_**Guess it's time.**_** She put on her clothes, she had worn the same type of clothing, a white dress with a sleeveless blue-fleece cardigan, and black tights with black dress shoes, since she was two, but at least it was comfortable. She found an old black messenger bag, and started to stuff all the items she would need and her two poke balls. The final thing she added was the blanket Bebe had found wrapped around her the night she was found. Some how, it always made her feel warm and safe. One last time she crept into Bebe's room, and found the woman snoring softly. Celeste smiled, gently kissed her on the cheek and left a letter of what to do. On the table next to the front door was the azure colored necklace Celeste wore everyday for as long as she could remember. She put it around her neck.**

_**Good bye…**_

**And closed the front door behind her to enter the world.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Vs Zangoose!

Random: Here is the next chapter!

*Chapter 1- Vs. Zangoose!*

"Well, in my dream they said as long as I am in Sinnoh, they can track me; so I just have to get _out_ of Sinnoh, simple." Celeste said to herself as she walked down the road to Sandgem Town, which was the port that could take you to Kanto. It was hard trying to get from Hearthome, but with her abilities to communicate with pokemon she had taken rides on flying pokemon that were migrating on that time of the year. Unfortunately, the serene scene was disrupted by a telepathic scream.

_Help! Someone help me!_

Celeste rushed through the forest to find a hoard of Zangoose surrounding a helpless Ralts. She jumped into the brawl. "Leave Ralts alone! What did he ever do to you?!"

A Zangoose with a fang mark around its head spoke up in the pokemon language. _It entered are territory, anything that enters our territory must be destroyed._

"Well, your not going to get him!" Celeste growled back.

_Fine, then you will be destroyed as well!_ The head Zangoose snarled.

"Oh crud!" Celeste scooped up the Ralts and started to run into the woods. _'I need to find someplace safe!' _She panicky thought. As she turned a corner, one of the Zangoose appeared and slashed at her. '_Oh no!' _

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, a strange light glowed around herself and the Ralts, and with a single _pop! _They were gone!

'_Huh? Where am I?' _Celeste opened her eyes to find herself in a lab. _'Oh man, not another lab.' _She inwardly groaned. A door opened, so she hid under the table. "Well, I guess this will be the last time I give out pokedex's." An extremely old man with a white beard and scowl entered the room. "Oh well, at least after this, I won't be pestered in Sam's adventures!" The man chuckled.

"Professor Rowan!" A man with glasses entered the room.

"Yes, what is it Michael?" Professor Rowan replied.

"I laid out the pokedex's for the new trainers and the starter pokemons' poke ball's."

"Good, now lets go outside and welcome them." The two men left the room, while Celeste crawled from underneath the table.

'_What was that? Starter pokemon? What the heck's a pokedex?'_ (Random: Hehehehe…rhymed. XD) On the table were three poke balls, each of them had a strange looking device next to it. One was orange, another was green, while the one in the middle was blue. _'Well, I am a starting trainer, even though I'm just eight.' _She thought, suddenly voices were heard from down the hall.

"I want Chimchar!"

"My vote is Turtwig!"

Celeste looked down at the pokedex's. _'Well, blue is my favorite color…' _She put the pokedex and the poke ball next to it in her pocket. The voices were getting closer…

'_Crud! I don't wanna get caught!'_

As suddenly as she thought that, she started to glow again, and with a loud _pop!_ She disappeared just as the door was opened.

"WHERE'S PIPLUP!?" Professor Rowan roared.

*Back in the present*

'_Well, at least I made it to the pokemon center, and to my own time.' _Celeste was waiting outside the center's ER, Ralts was in critical condition when she arrived…

_Beep!_

The light on the door flashed green, and nurse Joy stepped out. "Nurse Joy? Is Ralts gonna be okay?" Celeste asked.

"It received multiple slash attacks and even one night slash which works very well on psychic-types, but he should recover nicely, thanks to you. You can go and see him if you like."

"Thanks." Celeste entered the infirmary, finding the Ralts in a bed. He still had multiple scratches, but was breathing regularly. "Hello." Celeste said softly.

_Are you the person who saved me? _A scared voice trembled.

"Yes, but how did you get there? No offense, but you usually don't see Ralts in Sinnoh."

_My trainer thought I was weak, so he abandoned me in the forest…_Little tears started to cascade down the green cap of the pokemon. _I'm starting to think he was right…_

"NO! Do you know how strong you have to be to take on a gang of Zangoose?" The girl picked up the little pokemon and hugged him in her arms. "Any smart trainer would, no, should have been thanking the heavens they would have a pokemon like you."

_Anyone?_

"Yes."

_Can you be that anyone?_

Celeste was in shock for a second, but then nodded yes.

A few days later Celeste was back on the road to Sandgem town, now with Ralts, christened Ray, in a poke ball on her belt. _'That reminds me, I still don't know what type of pokemon is in this poke ball I, well, borrowed…_

She deiced this was a time to find out. "Pokeball, go!" She yelled as the poke ball opened to reveal a shimmering glow, once the glow dispersed, it revealed a blue and white colored penguin-like pokemon…

"Piplup!"

*End Chapter One!*


	3. Chapter 2: Vs !

**Melanie: Here's the next chappy for this! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Vs. ??? Part 1!**

"So…you're the penguin pokemon, Piplup?" Celeste said to her new pokemon.

Yes, are you supposed to be my new trainer? The blue pokemon asked.

"I guess…" Celeste shrugged.

Well, even though you stole me, your still a good human at heart, MOST of the time. The Piplup smirked. (Celeste: How does a pokemon smirk?! Me: Because I said so!)

"Well, welcome to the team Piplup!" Celeste kneeled down to the pokemon's eyesight and held out her hand out to shake the flipper. The pokemon looked curiously at the girl's hand.

…Your not like most people, are you?

"Never said I was."

Okay, thanks Celeste, it would be terrific to join your team. The little piplup buried herself into her new trainers arms…

* * *

"Yes! Almost there! Kanto Region here I come!" Celeste was just a few miles away from Sandgem Town, waddling beside her was her new Piplup, now named Emmy.

Why are you in so much of a hurry to get out of Sinnoh Celeste?

Celeste sighed. "Well Emmy, to tell you the truth, bad people are tracking me. I have these…_abilities_…that those people want. But if I'm out of Sinnoh, they will lose there track on me. Do you understand?"

I think so, even though you're a little blurry on the details….

"Good. Hey, how about we stop here for lunch?"

I thought you said we were in a hurry!

"Yeah, but I can't neglect my poor tummy." Celeste whined.

This resulted in Emmy flipper-palming her head. Oi vei…

* * *

"Mmmm…sure glad I brought that cookbook with me…" Our heroine was practically drooling at the sight of the sew she created, as were her pokemon.

How much longer? Lina the eevee whined.

"Keep your fur on Lina! You don't want to lose your girlish figure!" Celeste chastised.

_What_ girlish figure? Celeste's riolu Rio mocked.

Why you blue-furred little bas- Ray covered Lina's mouth before she could go on.

Celeste sighed as she explained what happened to a confused Emmy. " Sorry you have to hear Lina and Rio's bickering Emmy, they've fought ever since the day they met….

=FLASHBACK!=

Celeste had just woken up and 'explained' her situation to Bebe on why the PC operator found her on her front porch.

"Well, why don't you stay here Celeste?" Bebe suggested.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a free-loader…"

"Nonsense! You can stay as long as you want! I need the company, oh! What's in the poke ball you have Celeste?"

"I'll show you. Go Rio!" Celeste unleashed her Riolu.

_Celeste! Are you alright!?_He frantically said using telepathy.

Telepathically back she answered. _Yes. And guess what? Bebe took us in!_

_Really?! That's incredible!_ Rio replied in shock.

"Wow! I've never seen a Riolu in real life before! There supposed to be really rare!" Bebe exclaimed before she gave the little dog-like pokemon a crushing hug.

"Ri…ri…" Can't…breathe….

"Uh, Bebe? Don't you have a pokemon?!" Celeste questioned frantically, trying to let her poor pokemon get in some oxygen.

"Oh yeah!" Bebe then rushed into another room, coming out a moment later with a poke ball. "Come on out!"

Yay! Freedom! Out popped a little eevee.

"Oh! An eevee, it's sooooooooo cute!" Celeste joyfully cooed.

I like this girl, can we keep her? Eevee questioned.

"Well, I think eevee likes you Celeste! Do you want to keep her?"

Celeste gasped. "But aren't you a pokemon trainer? Isn't she yours?"

"Naaah, a friend gave her to me, but I'm a PC designer, not a trainer." Bebe handed her the poke ball. "She's all yours."

"YAY!" Celeste picked up the eevee and cuddled her. "May I call you Lina? Your so cute and beautiful and smart…"

Yes. Yes I am. Lina happily agreed.

And celf-centered…Rio added.

What did you say dog-boy?! Lina bared her teeth.

Look who's talking fox-girl! Rio countered.

Electricity started to shoot from there eyes to each other.

"I think they like each other!" Bebe exclaimed.

Celeste sweat dropped.

=END FLASHBACK!=

Wow… Emmy whistled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Celeste rolled her eyes.

Hey guys! Lunch is ready! Ray said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, everyone has a bowl, so lets dig in!"

Celeste and her pokemon went back to where the stew was cooling on the table, but instead found something terrible…the pot of stew was licked clean!

Our Food! Emmy gasped.

"NO!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!" Both Celeste and Lina cried out and sluped to the ground.

Ray lifted his head up. Hey, what is that?

"What's what Ray?

I sense it too. Rio agreed.

"Well, what IS it?"

Suddenly, a dark blue figure landed on the table and stared at them with gleaming yellow eyes. "What IS that?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 3: Vs ! Part II

Melanie: So…anybody guess what that mystery pokemon is?

Chapter 3 Vs ??? Part II!

"_**Luxio, the spark pokemon. Strong electricity courses through the tips of it's sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes."**_** The pokedex beeped.**

"**Hey! You stole our food!" Celeste yelled.**

**I was hungry.**** The Luxio bluntly answered and started to groom himself.**

"**Why! You-?!" Celeste stuttered in fury, then came up with a proper response. "You can't do that to people!"**

**I just did.**** Luxio smirked. (Celeste: Why do all of the pokemon I come in contact with SMIRK? Me: =sweetly= I told you…BECAUSE I SAY SO! Celeste: =weakly= Got it…)**

**I only show courtesy to humans I respect. ****He replied.**

"**And how do I earn that?" Celeste questioned snidely.**

**The Luxio then jumped off the table and faced Celeste in a crouch. ****By defeating me in battle! **

"**Your on! Rio come on-!"**

**Celeste, how about you let **_**me**_** have a go. ****Emmy stepped forward.**

_**Well, Emmy is at a disadvantage since she's a water-type. But it looks like she really want s too…**_

"**Are you sure Emmy?"**

**Positive. ****Emmy got into a fighting stance, awaiting her trainers queue.**

"**Alright! Emmy start off with Pound!"**

**Luxio speeded out of the way, then countered with quick attack.**

"**Emmy, grab Luxio's ears and start using peck on his head!"**

**With pleasure! ****Emmy's beak glowed and started drilling into the spark pokemon's skull. **

**I don't think so! ****Luxio sent an electric current throughout it's fur, shocking Emmy and giving a chance for him to throw her off.**

"**Emmy! Bubblebeam!" The piplup shot out a disarray of bubbles. However, Luxio used its claws to pop every bubble! Only receiving minimal damage. The electric type once again sent a direct spark attack, causing Emmy to writhe in pain.**

"**Emmy!"**

**Arg…**** Emmy mumbled in pain.**

**Lets end this! ****Luxio started to charge electricity in his teeth…**

**Never! ****Emmy started to glow…**

"**Huh?!"**

**YAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!**** The lights energy was suddenly released!**

**Aaah! To…much…! ****Luxio staggered and fell to the ground.**

**Pokedex:**_**Piplup(Emmy) has just learnt Bide.**_

"**Yes! We did it Emmy! You were incredible!" Celeste ran over and picked up her exhausted pokemon.**

**Thanks…that was…incredible…**** Emmy responded.**

**Luxio then staggered to his feet. ****I guess I was wrong about you, you may now do with me as you wish. **

**Pokemon and trainer shared a glance, then Celeste replied. "How about you travel with us? I'm going to the Kanto Region, and I could use the help of a speedy pokemon like you."**

**Luxio's mouth opened in shock. He blinked a few times before answering. ****It would be an honor miss… ****Then he bowed his head.**

"**Welcome to the team!" Celeste gently put Emmy down and put her arms around the startled pokemon. "By the way, I give all my pokemon nicknames, may I call you Laurent?"**

**As you wish.**** Laurent then secretly purred. **

"**Okay, lets get going guys!" Celeste returned all her pokemon to their poke balls, adding Laurent's to the belt.**


	5. Chapter 5: On the Ship to Kanto!

**Melanie: And now continuing with the final chapter of "The Gift: The Beginning!"**

**Everyone: WHAT?! IT'S OVER ALREADY?! **

**Melanie: DON'T WORRY! The next Arc will appear soon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However, I do own Celeste and the plot at the moment…DON'T SUE ME! =hides XD=**

* * *

"Yes! We're finally on the boat! I can see Kanto just over the horizon!" Celeste exclaimed with happiness and relief. _Maybe when I get there, I can call Bebe to say hello and-_

Celeste then stopped her train of thought. The girl could never go back to Sinnoh unless those people tracking her were stopped, and contacting Bebe would just put the PC designer in danger.

She sighed.

Mistress, dinner is being served.Laurent informed Celeste as he padded up beside his trainer.

"Laurent, I told you, you can call me Celeste."

As you wish Mistress Celeste. 

Celeste groaned as she entered the dining room with Laurent by her side.

This…tastes…heavenly… Lina moaned as she gulped down her bowl of food.

Even though I hate to agree with fox-girl, this food is delicious**. **Rio remarked. (Celeste: Rio _agreed_ with Lina? Melanie: Yeah! I surprised myself! I was going to make him say a snide comment!)

Mhhm… Emmy mumbled.

Indeed. Ray agreed.

**An hour later**…

Uggg…Lina groaned, her stomach twice as big as it normally was. Why…did I eat so much? 

Wow, I never thought an eevee could evolve into a Snorlax, but fox-girl has proved me wrong. Rio said sarcastically.

(Celeste: Ahh…back to normal!)

"Okay guys, tomorrow when we reach Kanto, our journey really begins." Celeste said as she tucked herself in, each of her pokemon sleeping beside her except for Laurnet, who preferred to sleep on the floor, and Rio, who said, I'd rather have the chair then have fox-girl "spew chunks" on me.

"Night." Celeste sleepily whispered, then drifted off too sleep…

**END BOOK 1.**

* * *

**Melanie: Well, that was a pretty good ending if I do say so myself.**

**Lina: RIO! THAT LITTLE BAS- Mhh! Mhh!**

**Ray: Do not use that language! Kids might be reading this!**

**Rio: Yeah fox-girl, don't be such a potty mouth.**

**Lina: WHY YOU-! =starts to chase Rio around the room=**

**Rio: AHHH!!! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!**

**Lina: YOU BET I AM!!!**

**Emmy: Umm…well, thanks for reading everyone!**

**Laurent: Yeah, soon the REAL fun begins. =smirking=**

**Melanie: =slaps him upside the head=**

**Laurent: Hey!**

**Melanie: Don't give anything away!**

**Well…**

**You now know Celeste's past…**

**Now watch her meet the rest of the dex-holders!**

**In:**

**THE GIFT: RED, BLUE, AND GREEN ARC.**


End file.
